


【翻訳】Getting Sherlock

by iwatobi_saale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mind Games, Omega Verse
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatobi_saale/pseuds/iwatobi_saale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink　Meme　の下記お題に基づいて作者が創作したものです。<br/>http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19743.html?thread=117859359#t117859359</p><p>お題：<br/>アルファのシャーロックとオメガのジョンはお互い相手のことが好きなのに、もう長い間すれ違っていた。シャーロックは最初の一歩を踏み出そうとせず、二人はなかなか恋愛関係に進展しない。かといてジョンが積極的にアプローチしても、次のステップを拒絶するのだ。</p><p>そこでジョンは素晴らしいアイデアを思いつく。シャーロックを嫉妬させるため、ありとあらゆる人を口説き始めたのだ。（その辺の男女、レストレード、サリー、アンダーソン、マイクロフトなど誰でも！）</p><p>効果は抜群、シャーロックは嫉妬しまくった。なぜなら、もし誰かがジョンの伴侶となるならば、それは自分だからだ。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451718) by [thecoventryconundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoventryconundrum/pseuds/thecoventryconundrum). 



> 翻訳を許可してくださったthecoventryconundrumさん、どうもありがとうございます！  
> I want to thank thecoventryconundrum for letting me to translate your fantastic story!
> 
> PIXIVが見やすいと言う方はこちら：  
> [PIXIV”Getting Sherlock"](http://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=4216250)
> 
> ＊お願い＊  
> 読まれたら、ぜひthecoventryconundrumさんの原文リンク先、下のほうにある「Kudos」を押してください。  
> 「おもしろかったよ！」という拍手ボタンみたいなものです。登録がなくても大丈夫です。  
> （面白くなかったら多分私のせいなので、ぜひ！）
> 
> ＊翻訳について＊  
> ない力を尽くして訳したのですが、特に英語ができるというわけではないので、訳が間違っていることもあると思います。気づいた方、そっとメールで指摘してくださると助かります。修正します。
> 
> BBCシャーロックの[slash紹介ブログ](http://iwatobisaale.blog.fc2.com/)してます。問い合わせ・間違いの指摘先はこちらにメールアドレス記載してありますので、お手数ですがブログからご確認ください。

＊＊＊

＊第一章＊

 

世の中には揺るがない事実ってもんがある。火は燃える。月曜日は憂鬱。そして、

“アルファはオメガに求愛する”

 

まあ実のところ、アルファでなくてもオメガに求愛してくる。甘く漂うオメガフェロモンには誰だって抗えない。とはいっても実際問題、オメガは人口の5%しかいないものだから、ベータはこの複雑な求愛競争には勝つ見込みがない。そして社会的、政治的、肉体的にも優勢なアルファ（褒めそやされるアルファの”ノット”による、オメガの性的要求との相性の良さはさておいて）、そう、彼らは、希少で幸運なベータの勝者の腕からですら、オメガをかっさらうことでもよく知られている。

 

だから、シャーロックがジョンに言い寄ってこないのは、もどかしいなんてもんじゃない。

 

常に健康で男らしいアルファが近くにいたもんだから、ジョンは思春期以来、そんなにオメガの匂いを強く出してるわけじゃあない。でも彼はいつだって交配したいと思ってるし、子供もほしい。厳密に言えばシャーロックと一緒になりたい。  
ジョンはシャーロックが自分に興味がないようなら、軍の時に使っていた、ホルモン抑制剤を再び使おうとも思っていた。でも彼は明らかにジョンと同じ気持ちなようだった。少なくとも彼はしょっちゅう、ジョンにそっと触れてきたりするし、傍でジョンの匂いを大きく吸い込んで、股間を膨らませてたりするんだから。

でも、ほんとにそれだけだった。  
アルファはには普通、求愛活動を始めることをオメガに知らせる通例の儀式みたいなものがあるけれど、彼は全然そんなそぶりを見せない。豪華な服やアクセサリーをつけたりしないし（伝統的には、これはオメガを守れるだけの服や住処を賄える能力のあることを示している）、豪華な食事もなし（交配前にオメガに力をつけさせるという意味がある）。潜在的なライバル求婚者に対する少しの唸り声も上げたりしない（自分のテリトリーの主張だ）。  
それにシャーロックは、ジョンが、彼が触れた時にしなだれかかったり、股間を軽くお尻で触れたりすると、いつも急に硬直したり、不自然に固くなったりする。そのあと彼はいつもより不機嫌になり、そうなると誰の手にも余るような有様だ。

オメガが先に言い寄っていくのは聞いたことがないけれど、ジョンはもう本当に途方に暮れていた。ジョンはそんなに年寄りってわけじゃないけれど、彼の繁殖能力は年とともに衰えていくし、シャーロックのペース（時速0kmだと思うけどね）にあわせていたら、221Bに彼らの子供“ワトソン・ホームズ”の可愛らしいぱたぱたした足音が響き渡る日は永遠に来ないように思う。  
シャーロックの怒りっぽさを考えると、これが一番いい方法とは思えないけれど、ジョンはこれしか思いつかなかった。彼はシャーロックの嫌なことは決してさせたくない。でも、もし彼が重い腰を上げてその賢い頭を使ってジョンに求愛しないと、ジョンが誰かに持って行かれるかもしれないってことは、分からせられるだろう。

 


	2. Chapter 2

＊第二章＊

モリー・フーパー：未婚・ベータ

 

この日シャーロックはモリーのラボに終日入り浸っていて、ジョンの最初の企てには完璧なスタートになりそうだ。

モリーはこの計画には完璧な相手だ。未婚で、ジョンの匂いに影響される。それに彼女はかわいいし、シャーロックに近しい人の一人で、それだけで純粋に彼女のことをよく知りたいとさえ思えてくる。さらに彼女がベータということは、シャーロックに求愛活動させるくらい嫉妬させる、というジョンの計画が成功した時、アルファ同士みたいに過剰な暴力沙汰にはならないだろうってことだ。

ジョンがラボに入ったとき、モリーはシャーロックの後ろをうろうろしていて、明らかにまた彼の実験を 手伝おうとしているようだった。  
そしてちょっと前に受け取った、”一緒にシャーロックを手伝って欲しい”という彼女からの必死のメールによると、彼女は最新の死体（スティーブンス氏）の、どのパーツも、シャーロックにあげる余裕はないらしい。

「やあ、モリー。早く来れなくてごめんね。シャーロックのお守りはもういいから、休憩しなよ」

ジョンは満面の笑みで話しかけ、彼女にその辺で買ってきたコーヒーを差し出した。彼は店員のバリスタに「モリー」と流れるような字で書いてもらい、紙コップには小さく子猫の絵を描いてもらっていて、モリーはそれを見るや黄色い声を上げて喜んだ。  
シャーロックはちらりとこちらを見て、自分への飲み物がないとわかると目の前のスライドに視線を戻した。一瞬口元に不機嫌さをにじませただけだ。

「ありがとう、でもシャーロックがここにいるのは全然平気なのよ・・・」

そう言うモリーの声は小さくなってゆき、最後の沈黙には“彼が死体のパーツを盗まなければね”と無言の主張が横たわっているようだ。ジョンはくすりと笑うと、シャーロックが帰る準備をする間の数分、モリーと、ジョンが働く病院での仕事の話や、モリーの新しい猫の話などの世間話を続けた。さてジョンは今、計画を実行に移さねばならない。

「君の猫、かわいいんだろうね」

ジョンは彼女に向って自分の匂い（シャーロックと目と鼻の距離にいるので、すでに匂いは強くなっている）を漂わせるため、いつもより彼女の側に近寄ると、甘い声で囁いた。彼女をこんな風に扱うのはちょっと気が引ける。この匂いに抗えない彼女に対してこんなことをするのは、フェアじゃあない。ジョンには、アフガニスタンから帰るまで何年もホルモン抑制剤を使っていたのはちゃんとした理由があった。それでも、恋愛と戦争は手段を選ばない。自分とシャーロックが一緒になることができたら、きっと彼女には埋め合わせをしよう。

「猫にもいろいろ個性があるよね。僕も猫、好きだな」

ジョンは猫なんか嫌いだった。奴らは絶対、世界征服しようとしてるクソ動物だ。まあそれでも、ジョンはモリーから期待通りの言葉が聞けたからよしとしよう。この際彼女がシャーロックに何年も入れ込んでいたのは問題じゃあない。今、彼女はオメガの気をひいているってことに夢中になって身悶えしているんだから。

「ぜひ家に来てちょうだい！夕食を一緒に食べて、子猫ちゃんと遊びましょう！」

そう言った後、彼女は自分の放った「子猫ちゃん」という言葉に”売女”っていう二重の意味があるのに気が付き自ら目を丸くした。

「えっと、あの、子猫って猫ってことよ！私ってわけじゃなくて・・・遊ぶのは猫！」

こうなってはモリーはパニック状態だ。そろそろ終わらせないとまずい、彼女は興奮し、ぱたぱたと動かす手で熱いコーヒーを自分の手にこぼしてしまう。だからジョンはシャーロックがちょうどジョンとモリーの横をさっと通り抜ける前に、モリーにウィンクして言ってやった。

「じゃあデートだね」

シャーロックはビシっとこわばり（作戦成功？）、でもそれはちょっとの間だけで（成功ならず）、そしてすぐにまた歩き始めた。

「早く来い、ジョン！」

ジョンは独占欲も嫉妬も見せないシャーロックに苛立った。シャーロックが何かしてくれると期待していたのに。ちょっと不快になる以上の何か、なんでもいいから、何かしてくれればよかったのに。

 

ジョンが期待していた嫉妬の証拠らしきものを見つけることになるのは、その夜のことだった。  
スティーブンス氏の頭が冷蔵庫に・・・。  
モリーが面倒なことにならないといいけど。


	3. Chapter 3

＊第三章＊

サリー・ドノバン：未婚・アルファ  
（アンダーソン：既婚・ベータ）

 

ジョンはアンダーソンを口説くのは嫌だった。オエッ、だめ、無理。

そうなると計画の相手はドノバンで、今日シャーロックとジョンが犯罪現場に行ったとき、彼女はひとりだった。これはいけるかも。シャーロックは彼女が大嫌いだ。  
結局、シャーロックは僕のモリーとの「デート」にはあまり危機感を抱かなかったみたいだ。（まあ、デートはシャーロックについて話したり、モリーの猫がズボンに爪を立てるのを必死でやめさせるのに終始したんだけれど）。少なくともシャーロックとの関係に全く何の進展もないことを考えると、そう思う。でもサリーは一番ライバルになり得るアルファだ。

彼女は典型的といってもいいくらい、攻撃的で支配的なアルファだ。まあアンダーソンを見てみなよ。彼には伴侶がいるのにサリーは奴が陥落するまで言い寄り続けたからね。ちまたの噂によれば、離婚するためにはすごい量のホルモンを摂取しなきゃいけないはめになるのに、すでにアンダーソンはサリーのせいで離婚の危機だ。

ジョンは今日の計画実行において、そんなサリー性格のことをもうちょっと考慮すべきだった。

ジョンの控えめな笑顔だとか、思わせぶりな言葉にサリーがそんなに反応しないっていうのが問題じゃない、何が問題かって、彼女はジョンと二人で、というより明らかに三人で関係を持とうと考えているみたいだ。だって彼女はまるでジョンを丸ごと食べようかってくらい、ジョンの体を上から下まで舐めるように見て、ちょいちょいと指一本でアンダーソンを呼んだんだ。アンダーソンは僕を見てまさに涎なんか垂らしちゃってるし、犯罪現場にいた連中は皆、そんなジョンたちを見て開いた口がふさがらないようだった。

これはちょっとジョンも胃が飛び出そうになった。あの二人が同時にジョンにいやらしく触るかと思うと、ほんと全身に悪寒が走る。でもシャーロックをちらりと横目で見て、すぐに本来の目的を思い出すと、アンダーソンの腕（たるんでる！）にそっと手を置いてみた。（ほんと、サリーはこいつのどこがいいのか全く分からないよ！）

よし、シャーロックは真っ青になった。要はそれが肝心なんだ。彼はバキッとケースが壊れる音が聞こえるくらい、携帯を強く握りしめた。目をぎゅっと瞑り歯を食いしばりながら、現場の推理を、おろおろするディモックにまくしたてる。可愛そうにこのベータの若者は視線をジョンと、明らかに情緒不安定な目の前のアルファの間でうろつかせてる。

そしてちょうど、サリーが自分の携帯番号をジョンのズボンの後ろポケットに入れるのを口実にジョンのお尻を揉んだとき、シャーロックは怒鳴り上げた。 「ジョン！帰るぞ！」

シャーロックはジョンの手首をつかむと、一番近いタクシーのところまで引っ張っていく。タクシーの中、彼はアルファの本能からくる激情を必死でコントロールするのに震えていて、ジョンをぴったりと自分の胸元に引き寄せていた。彼は必死に早鐘を打つ心臓を落ち着かせようとしていたけれど、無駄な努力みたいだ。ジョンは嬉しくて、おかしくなったみたいにニヤニヤが止まらなかった。

そしてタクシーがアンジェロの店で止まり、シャーロックが店のメニューの大半をどっさりオーダーするのを見て、ジョンは期待に胸を躍らせるのだった。

　


	4. Chapter 4

＊第四章＊

グレッグ・レストレード：離婚済み・アルファ

 

ジョンはまたもイライラしていた。  
　  
シャーロックの反応を引き出すために、大半のヤードの連中の目の前で完璧な見世物を繰り広げてから一週間たっていた。後悔はしていない。まあ、この一週間、アンダーソンやサリーからの電話を無視したり、彼らを避けるため毎日自分のフラットにコソコソ出入りしなきゃいけなかったけど。それでも自分のアルファに求愛をはじめさせることができたんだから、十分だ。

ただし、大事なのはそこじゃあない。今まさに、本当は二人でエッチしまくってるはずだったんだ、そりゃもうたくさん。何時間も、221Bのありとあらゆる場所で。ジョンはベッドでへとへとになって、弱弱しく横たわっているはずで、心底疲れて、体力使い果たしてお腹すかせてるはずだったんだ。

そのかわり何がおきたかっていうと、ジョンは今、人生で一番太ってる。  
シャーロックは求愛しようと決めたように見えた、そりゃもう完璧なやり方で。  
フラットやジョンの勤める病院に美味しい食事が毎回届けられるし、しょっちゅうシャーロックはジョンを外食に連れて行ったし。（シャーロックは、わざと食器やら何やらをなるべくいやらしく舐めるジョンの口元をただ眺めているだけだったけれど。）でもシャーロックはそこから先に動かなかった。こんなんじゃそのうち、太りすぎてジョンはベッドの上で、シャーロックの上にまたがって動くこともできなくなってしまう。そう、彼のアルファには、もうひと押し必要だ。

というわけでジョンは今苦境に陥っていた。厳密に言えば、求愛中のアルファを嫉妬させるのは安全とは言えない。普通は骨肉の争いが繰り広げられたり、物的損壊がはなはだしかったりする。でもシャーロックはこと交配についてはとんでもなく自制が効いてる。  
ジョンは、シャーロックがグレッグに対して、アルファが普段テリトリーの主張をする時みたいに少しでも唸り声を上げたら、今日のところは成功ってことにしようと思っていた。

グレッグ、ん？そうだよグレッグ。彼の離婚届は数か月前に受理されて、それ以来彼はジョンに気があるそぶりを見せているんだ。ジョンはロマンスグレーで格好いいグレッグの傍で世間話をするのは何の苦でもなかった。まあ先週の苦難に比べれば余計にね。でもレストレードはいつもちゃんと真摯にジョンに接していて、関係を進めるにはちゃんとしたステップが必要だった。  
だから今日、ジョンは着る服にちょっとしたスパイスを加えてみた。まあちょっと匂い増強効果のある、妙にシャーロックもレストレードも執着してる、あの黒と白のしましまトレーナー。  
うん、たしかに、そのおかげでスコットランドヤードのど真ん中でレストレードが自分にアルファホルモンを垂れ流しまくったのは、しまシャツが引き起こした惨事としかいいようがない。そしてそれはレストレードがライダージャケットに身を包んで職場に現れたのとは、何の関係もない・・・はずだ。

しかし、事態は全く違う方向に流れてしまった。なんでか分からないけれど。グレッグはジョンと何分か・・・何時間か・・・何日か、ちょっとぼっとして訳が分からなくなってしまったけれど、一緒に雑談をしていた。ジョンはグレッグが話しかけているのに、「へえ」だとか「うん」だとか曖昧に答えていて、もう彼が何言っているのか聞いちゃいなかった。目の前の、ジャケットのレザーや、エンジンオイルのほのかな香りを漂わせ、でも前の伴侶の痕跡は少しもない魅力的なアルファに対し、発情期の可愛らしいオメガみたいに身悶えないよう必死だった。  
グレッグはヤードのオフィスに並ぶキャビネットに何気なくもたれかかり、細めの腰はジョンに向けられていて、さあ買ってとばかりに並ぶ陳列棚の商品みたいにアルファとしての資質を惜しみなく晒している。  
ジョンはここで計画を実行に移すはずだった。  
“そんなに退屈じゃない”未解決事件を捜査してるヤード職員のところからシャーロックが戻ってきたときに、レストレードといるところを見せて彼を怒らせるつもりだった。でも今ジョンは、グレッグに対し公然わいせつ罪で捕まるような事をしないように自制するので精いっぱいだ。

ジョンの傍に、グレッグが色っぽい声色で話しながら身を乗り出したときにやっと、ジョンは彼が何を言っているのか耳に入ってきた。

「・・・ノバンとアンダーソンが先週ずっと二人肩を並べて歩いてたんだが、聞いた話だと君はベッドの相手を求めてうろついているらしいじゃあないか、彼らはいくらでも相手すると言っていたよ。君にそんな趣味があるとはね。」

「うん？・・・って、違う違う！そんなことないよ！」

オーケー、ジョン、集中しろ。今が演技するところだ。

「「発情期のあの時間」を一緒に過ごしてくれる、経験豊富なアルファをいらないと思うオメガはいないと思うけど、３Ｐはちょっと僕には変態度が高すぎて無理だな。申し訳ないけど、僕は古臭い人間なんだ。アルファとオメガ、お互いが唯一なのがいいんだよ。」

　ジョンはさりげない従順なしぐさで手を組むと、恥ずかしそうに視線を落としてみせた。  
もうこのしぐさは演技でもなんでもなかった。グレッグはすごくいい匂いがして、ジョンはこの騒がしい部屋の真ん中でグレッグを押し倒して全身舐めたくてしかたがないのだ。

　そんな、発情期を匂わせる会話に恥ずかしそうにふるまうジョンが結果何を引き起こしたのか、睫毛の下から見上げ確認してみる。ジョンの匂いを大きく吸い込み、グレッグの鼻孔が広がるのは滑稽といっても良いくらいだけれど、面白いというより、その情欲を孕んだ瞳にジョンは濡れ、彼が欲しくなってしまった。

「それで、君はアルファを探しているのかな？」

そう聞くグレッグにジョンは思わず何か露骨に性的な言葉を吐きそうになったけれど、その時突然ビルのアラームが鳴り出した。

「うわ、火事だ！」「だれか消火器！」「レストレードのオフィスだぞ！」

あたり一面そんな叫び声でいっぱいになる。  
唖然とするジョンとグレッグが動くより先にどこからかシャーロックが現れ、すでにジャケットを着ているジョンの肩の上から、「彼は僕のだ！」という明らかなしぐさで自分のベルスタッフのコートをさらにかけてみせた。

彼の狂気じみた笑みが、今現在の混乱を引き起こした原因についての決定的証拠だろう。

「レストレード、君のコンピューターが自然発火したらしいぞ。見に行った方がいい。それとも人のオメガを奪い取ろうとうろつくのに忙しいのかな？それからジョン、君は一秒たりとも一人にしておけないな！」

シャーロックがヤードの外にジョンを連れて行く道中、ジョンは「作戦成功？」と思ったけれど、グレッグのことを思うと苦々しい顔をせずにはおれなかった。


	5. Chapter 5

＊第五章＊

マイクロフト・ホームズ：既婚・アルファ

 

　頭脳戦でいちかばちかの大勝負を、自称ソシオパスの天才アルファに仕掛けることの問題点は、簡単に自制心を失ってしまうってことだ。  
　よくよく考えれば、ジョンはアンダーソンとドノバンの一件の後、ちょっと自信過剰になってしまっていたのかもしれない。もしかしてレストレードとはそんなに急いで事を構えない方がよかったのかも。シャーロックはジョンのもとに来るより、逃げることを選んでしまったみたいだ。

そう、シャーロックはいなくなってしまった。

　「レストレード事件」の後、ジョンとシャーロックは家に戻り、シャーロックはジョンをソファーに押し倒すと、ジョンの唇から首にかけてキスの雨を降らせ始めた。シャーロックがジョンの服を脱がすにつれ行為は熱く激しくなってゆき、ホルモンの影響かジョンは酩酊状態になると、破滅を決定付ける言葉を吐いてしまった。

「シャーロック！お願い、僕を抱いて、君の子供を産ませて！」

　それを聞いたシャーロックは急に固まると、自分たちが何をしようとしているのかやっと分かったかのように、ゆうに30秒はジョンを見つめ、それから彼はジョンの上から飛び降りると、コートと携帯を持って221B を出て行った。ジョンが半狂乱になって送ったメールにはただ「状況を解決しているところだ―SH」と簡潔に一度返信されただけだった。  
　そんな返信、まったく意味が分からないけれど、結局ほかに返事がないってことは、ジョンのもとから去るってことなんだろう。

　そう、そういうことなんだ。シャーロックの拒絶は明らかだ。バカ、自分のバカ。お互いに魅力を感じていたって、シャーロックは自分の人生を一人のオメガと赤ん坊を抱え込んで生きていこうって思うほど自分を好きじゃないって、分かっとくべきだったんだ。  
　そうして今ジョンは親友としての彼すら失い、新しいフラットも探さなきゃあいけない。  
221Bの階段を上がる一歩一歩が、自分の失敗をあざ笑っているかのようだ。求愛中のアルファをベッドインさせられない情けないオメガなんて他にいない。

　ジョンはいろんなことを考え、悲惨な状況に絶望していて、マイクロフトが静かに咳払いするまで、フラットに入った時に誰かがシャーロックの椅子に座っているのに気が付かなかった。顔を上げるとマイクロフトが、ビスケットの横に置かれたティーカップに手を添え座っている。ハドソンさんが来ていたようだ。マイクロフトが鋭い視線を向けて何が起きたのか一瞬で把握するのを見ると、ジョンの心はまた張り裂けそうになる。  
　マイクロフトが表情を和らげジョンを彼の広げた腕の中へ呼び寄せるまで、ジョンは「ホームズ兄弟」のなんでも見通せる目をありがたいと思ったことなんてなかった。彼の声は悩めるオメガをなだめるために備わった生来のアルファそのもので、優しくジョンに話しかける。

「ジョン、かわいそうに。大丈夫、きっと何もかもうまくいくよ。」

　ジョンはマイクロフトに魅力を感じたことは全くなかったけれど、彼の匂い（根っこのところでシャーロックに似ている）、それから優しくかけられる言葉には抗えなかった。すぐにジョンはマイクロフトのひざの上に乗り抱きつくと、シャーロックじゃない"ホームズ”の首元に鼻先を埋めた。マイクロフトはジョンを落ち着かせようと背をなでてくれる。  
　どれくらいの時間が経ったか分からないけれど、さっきまでのひどくつらい気持ちや、何も考えられないような混乱状態からは落ち着いたと思ったとき、突然マイクロフトの膝の上から引きはがされ、ジョンはシャーロックの胸元に押し付けられた。

「僕の伴侶に何してるか分かってるのか、マイクロフト！ジョンは僕のだ！！ぼ・く・の・だ！！」

　そしてシャーロックの激怒はジョンに矛先を変え、シャーロックはジョンを胸元から離して向き合うと怒鳴りつける。

　「それから君！もうじゅうぶんだ！動くものすべてに色目を使うのはいいかげんにしろ！君がいちゃついていたのは既婚者の僕の兄なんだぞ！僕は君を完全に手に入れるために、これ以上何をすればいいっていうんだ！僕が君にふさわしいと君が認めるのに、これ以上どうすればいいっていうんだ！」

　シャーロックは支離滅裂だ。彼は3日間いなくなっていたんだし、どう考えてもこれは別世界から来た別のシャーロックだ。このエイリアン何を言ってるんだろう？自分の目の前にいる生き物・・・確かにシャーロックの匂いがするけれど・・・こいつは、自分がどれだけ一生懸命ことを進めてきたかだとか、ジョンが残酷にも彼をもてあそんだとか、早口でまくしたて、がなりたてている。わけがわからない。  
　そんな時、シャーロックの形をした生き物の頭に、ビスケットが飛んできた。

「このバカ」

　マイクロフトは別のビスケットをまたシャーロックに投げつける。ジョンの知る限り、マイクロフトはシャーロックをバカと呼んだことはない。この兄弟は”ママ”とお互いの頭脳の二点においては、おおっぴらに認め合っているんだ。それに、マイクロフトは“イライラして食べ物をだれかに投げる”タイプの人間だと思っていなくて、こんなのなんだか現実感がない。

「お前が何をやっていたのか、ジョンが分かるはずないだろう。何をしているかどうして教えてやらなかったんだ」

「馬鹿なことを言うなマイクロフト。もちろんジョンは僕が結婚式の準備と、このビルの買い取り手配をしていたことを知っているさ。僕はジョンに状況を解決しているところだってメールしたんだから」

は？？何？？なんだって？？？

　ジョンは混乱状態に陥る。マイクロフトはイラついた様子で、頭痛をなだめるようにこめかみを片手でおさえると、2歳の子供か、TV番組ジェレミー・カイルに登場するアホなゲストに対するように話しかけた。

「シャーロック、“状況を解決している”がどうやったら結婚式やらの準備だとジョンに伝わるんだね」

シャーロックはちょっと恥ずかしそうに説明し始める。

「ジョンがやっと僕と結婚して子供を持とうと決心してくれたんだ。後者の子供については僕はまだ考えてなかったから、まだ準備していなかった。だから当然、僕はママに会って結婚式の段取りをしなきゃいけなかったし、マイクロフトが替えたがらないあの昔からいるじじいの弁護士に依頼して、ハドソンさんがこのビルを売る気があるか確認したりしなきゃいけなかったんだ。ところでなんで奴はいつまでもアナログなんだ！手続きが永遠に終わらないかと思ったぞ！」

マイクロフトは最後の部分は無視したが質問を続けた。

「なんでこのビルが欲しいんだ？シャーロック」

　マイクロフトは多分答えを知っているんだろうけど、ジョンのために一連の質問をしてくれているんだと思う。

「そうでなければどうやって、新しいラボの設置許可と子供部屋を賄うんだ。ハドソンさんは自分では今の居住者の立ち退きをさせたがらないだろうし、僕の実験には危険なものだってある。僕らの子供のヘイミッシュの安全をおろそかにしたくないし、事件を扱うのだって止めるつもりはないからな」

　シャーロックは抱きしめているジョンの頭に顔を埋めると、ジョンの髪に埋もれながらくぐもった声で加える。

「大事な人は思いやれって、いつも言っているのは君だろう」

　マイクロフトはため息をつくと、シャーロックに未だ強く抱きしめられつつ、口をぽかんと開けているジョンに話しかける。

「君の伴侶の選択に哀悼の意を表すよ、ドクター・ワトソン。弟を殴りつけたいと思うことも多々あると思うが、どうか見えるところは勘弁してやってくれたまえ。結婚式の記念写真に写った青あざを画像ソフトで消すのは意外と大変な作業なのだよ。では私は結婚式でまた会うとしよう。良い日を」

傘をぐるぐる回しながら、マイクロフトは去って行った。

 

フラットはシャーロックがもぞもぞ動く音以外は気まずい沈黙に包まれている。  
ジョンには聞きたいことが山ほどあった。

「それで・・・僕らは結婚するの？」

「ああ。来週の土曜日に僕の一族の屋敷で。詳細はママとアンシアが詰める予定だ。君のタキシードのサイズ合わせは明日の昼」

「君・・・僕らのためにこのビル買っちゃったの？」

「そうだ。僕らがハネムーンに行っている間に建築業者がリフォームする予定だ」

「僕ら・・・ハネムーンにも行くの？」

「君は先週、太陽のあるところに行きたいって言っていたじゃないか、宝石強盗事件の時に。僕らは南スペインに2週間行く」

「それで、僕らの未来の息子の名前はヘイミッシュ？」

「君のミドルネームからだ。もし女の子なら母から取ってメアリー。君に異論がなければね」

「それで、君はぜんぶ僕に何も言わないで決めたの？なんで・・・」

シャーロックは困惑したように頭を傾ける。

「君と将来一緒になるにあたって、ちゃんとした手順で進めてることを君は分かってると思っていたんだ。アルファは許嫁のオメガにちゃんと家族を養えることを証明しなきゃいけないものなんだろう？法的な婚姻届けと、きちんとした住居の購入が一番適切だと思ったんだが。詳細を話すことは必要だったか？マイクロフトがアンシアと結婚した時、彼女はサプライズに喜んでいたみたいだったんだが」

「そうだったの」

　ジョンは言葉もない。ジョンが数週間にわたってシャーロックを得ようと努力していたことを、知らない間にシャーロックは行動に移していたんだ。結局ジョンは何の意味もなく気が変になりそうになっていたわけだ。

「シャーロック、もうサプライズはいらないから。僕はアンシアじゃない。これからは何でも、全部どんなことでも知りたいんだ」

「ジョン、分かった。それなら話そう。僕らは今からセックスする。何時間も、ぼくらの部屋で。香り付きの潤滑剤も買ってきた」

「分かった」

そうしてジョンは思う。

“僕のアルファが得られてよかった”

そうしてシャーロックの言った通り、二人はその夜何時間もベッドを離れず、素晴らしいセックスをしたのだった。


	6. Chapter 6

＊エピローグ＊

 

・・・6週間後・・・

 

ごく普通の会議室に、6つのイスが円く並べられている。

「グループセラピーへようこそ。私の名はアイリーン・アドラー。今日の会のお手伝いをさせていただきます。ではさっそく右の方から始めましょうか。まずは自己紹介と今日ここにきた理由を話してくださいね。」

精神分析医・アイリーンアドラーは隣の可愛らしいベータ法医学者に向き合った。  
“あら美味しそうな子”そう思いながら。

「は、はい。こんにちは。私はモリー、“ジョン・ワトソン問題”で困っています。彼とデートしてからもう63日経つんですけど、それからというもの、彼が近くに来るたびにどきどきして赤くなってしまったりして、もう仕事が手につかないんです。彼はいつもとってもいい匂いがして、カップに猫の手のイラストをつけたコーヒーを持ってきてくれて、シャーロックが私に優しくするように努力してくれるんです。とにかく、それで私はここに来たんです」

アイリーンはノートパッドに彼女の症状を書き留めた。

“思春期における恋愛・性的発達段階での行き詰まり。次の段階へのアプローチが有効（もし患者でなければ自分が彼女を抱いているのに）”

「「こんにちは、モリー」」

あまり嬉しくなさそうな挨拶が部屋にいる他のメンバーから返される。言うまでもなく皆同じ想いでここにいるようだ。

「どうも、僕はアンダーソン。僕は”ジョン・ワトソン問題”を抱えていて、あれからもう51日になるんだ、最後に僕が手をあの完璧に引き締まったお・・・」

「エッヘン！」

アイリーンは咳払いして、収集が付かなくなる前に彼の妄想を脇に追いやった。アイリーンにだって分からないでもない。彼女だってジョンの近くに行ったことがあるのだ。彼はすばらしくいい匂いがした。

「あー、はい、サイコパスの相方が現れると、そこらじゅうに手を出し始めるから犯罪現場を保全するのはすごく大変なんですよね。そうそれから、僕たちがジョンを失ってから、僕の彼女が僕と寝てくれないんだ。それで今日はここに。」

なるほどね。アイリーンは手元のノートパッドに書き込んだ。

“恋愛関係の相手に半ば服従的。キャリアと性的能力についての自己評価が低い。”  
支配的役割をしている相手の興味がどうなっているか検証が必要だわ。

「「こんにちは、アンダーソン」」

今度はみんな面白そうに挨拶する。

「こんにちは。私はグレッグ。”ジョン・ワトソン問題”に悩んでいます。彼の結婚式からもう一カ月たちますが、その前は本当に私に気があったと思うんです。もしあの時私がもっと大胆に行動をおこしていたらと思うと・・・。後悔してもしきれず、それで今日ここに来たんです。」

あらあら。アイリーンはパッドに付け加える。

“今回の失恋と、以前の恋愛関係の破綻、恋愛関係の連敗による恋愛恐怖症”  
そうね、さっきの可愛らしいベータの子と、このロマンスグレーのアルファを引き合わせてはどうかしら・・・きっと相性がいいわ。

「「こんにちは、グレッグ」」

周囲から同情的な声がかかる。

「私はサリー。あの変人が私たちのオメガを連れ去ったのが問題なのよ。ジョンはあんな変人のものじゃないわ！私とアンダーソンのものよ！」

アイリーンはペンを走らせる。

“深刻な怒りの感情制御不能障害か、アルファホルモン増幅薬による過剰な攻撃性”

「サリー、ここでは侮辱的言動は控えてくださいね。ジョンを捕まえられなかったことの悔しさは皆よく分かっているわ。だから皆ここにいるのよ。過去を乗り越え、充実した恋愛関係を今後育むためにね。」

「じゃあなんで僕がこの無意味な会に参加させられているんだ」

アイリーンの言葉にかぶさるようにして、シャーロックがイライラと発言する。

「僕はジョンを失ってないぞ。結婚したしね。定期的にセックスもしてる。子作り中なんだ。」

シャーロックの得意げな上から目線の発言に、残りの参加者は眉をしかめる。

昔のクライアントの一人でもある彼に、ノートパッドを投げつけたいと思いつつ、アイリーンの忍耐力も限界まで近づいていた。

シャーロックの問題行動については小さい図書館が建てられるほど記録があり、その中でも重い案件だけはマイクロフトが彼女に依頼を持ってくるのだった。

「あなたはあなたで、独特の”ジョン・ワトソン問題”があるからここに来てもらっているのよ」

はっきりとした口調で言いながらアイリーンはシャーロックをじろりと睨めつけた。

「それはね、”ジョンは僕のだからジョンに手を出そうとする奴は皆ひどい目に合わせてやる症候群”よ。」

アイリーンはシャーロックが何か横柄な発言をしそうなのが分かったがそれを遮り、続けて話す。

「そう、それがあなたの状態の正式名称。このグループの他の人に対するあなたの態度について、ジョンがどう考えているか、分かっているわよね？」

シャーロックは口を尖らす。

「そうだが、だからってこのバカどもと意味のないこの「会」に出席しないと、次の発情期は薬で抑制して一緒に過ごさないって脅すなんて、理にかなっていない。僕には何の問題もないし、間違ったことはしていない！」

「は？あんたが何も間違ったことしてないですって？私のバイアグラを砂糖に取り換えてたじゃないのよ！何週間も勃たなくなるかと思ったわ！」

サリーが金切り声をあげる。

「お前、私のコンピューターに放火しただけでなくバイクをショッキングピンクにスプレーで塗り替えたじゃないか！」

グレッグが叫ぶ。

「私がジョンに、いい色に日焼けしてるわねって褒めただけで、あなた14対の親指を盗んだわ！」

モリーが情けない声を上げる。

「僕の家に侵入して僕の恐竜フィギュアを全部盗んだだろう!」

・・・アンダーソンに視線が集まり、気まずい沈黙が流れ、シャーロックが勝ち誇ったようにニヤリと笑う。

“ああ、もう！これは私が思っていたよりずっと面倒な仕事になりそうだわ”

そう思ったアイリーンは部屋の角に座るアンシアに向かうと、

「あなたの旦那のマイクロフトに、報酬の上乗せが必要って言っておいて」

そう言い放つのだった。

 

おわり

＊＊＊


End file.
